Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Valentine's Day
by Stella6
Summary: Yeah, a little late for Valentine's Day. Anyway, this is three oneshots of the Chipmunks and Chipettes during Valentine's. Let's see how it goes for them.
1. Let's Make The Cards

**It's me…Yuppers I'm back. Okay, if you've read my first story, Meet Las Mes, that story ended in mid-January. Likewise, this story takes place the week of Valentines Day. Otherwise, if you haven't this story takes place February after the Squeakquel which ended in December. Yes, it's CGI.**

**Some references to my first story will be made. If you haven't read that, just ignore them or ask me.**

**Also, all of the titles suck, but I couldn't think of anything. If you can, please help me...**

* * *

It was early February. The weather was cool and brisk out. Valentine's Day was approaching. To prepare for this day, the Chipettes were over at Claire's house making Valentine's Day cards.

"Thanks again for letting us come over, Claire." Eleanor said. Claire nodded, grabbing a granola bar from her cupboard.

"No problem." She said, leaning on the counter where the Chipettes sat. "So I guess I don't need to ask who _those_ are for?" she said, in a teasing manner, pointing to the cards.

The Chipettes each blushed and giggled. Claire nodded.

"Yep, I guess I'm right." She said and looked over at Jeanette. "Jeanette, I think Simon will love it."

"You think so?" she asked, nervously holding up her card. It was blue construction paper with a lot of glitter on it. She hadn't finished it yet.

Claire winced when she looked at it; it wasn't very neat, but she nodded and said, "Oh yeah…it's very…vibrant." Jeanette smiled giddily.

Claire turned to Eleanor. "And your card, is beautiful, Eleanor." She said.

Eleanor giggled. "Thanks Claire!" Her green construction papered card had the words: "Be My Valentine" on it. There were also several swirls drawn on it with different colored markers.

Claire nodded. "And Brittany-" she started to say, but was cut off from shock at the sight of the card. "Oh…" she said and almost dropped her granola bar.

Hers was red and it was a little bigger than her. There were heart stickers all over it. In cursive, she'd written, "Alvin" on the cover. There were shaped drawn on the back with red glitter glue.

"Wow…"Eleanor and Jeanette said, looking at it.

Brittany looked at it too, and blushed.

"I-is it…too much?" she stuttered. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Claire shook their heads quickly.

"NO! No, it's fine." Claire said. "It's really beautiful, Brittany."

"Yeah," her sisters added.

"Alvin will love it." Eleanor put in. But, Brittany seemed rather upset.

"What's wrong, Brit?" Jeanette asked. "It's really pretty and…"

"I-it's not that," Brittany said, turning away. "It's just…it's not like I'm _trying _to impress him…or something." She looked down.

Eleanor and Jeanette giggled lightly. Brittany was sometimes so embarrassed when it came to Alvin.

"Jeez, Brit you don't have to hide it from us." Eleanor said. "You_ know_ you like him." Brittany became flustered.

"Whatever!" she said. "I just can't wait to give him this card and be done with it." She huffed.

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Claire gave nervous chuckles.

"I'm sure The Chipmunks will be really happy to get all of your cards." Claire said, and took a bite out of her granola bar.

"Thanks Claire." They said.

* * *

The Chipmunks were at home in the living room. Simon and Theodore were busy making Valentine's Day cards.

"Simon, do you think Eleanor will like this?" Theodore asked Simon, displaying his card for him. It was made of green construction paper and had green star stickers on it. "Be My Valentine" was written on the card, but Valentine was spelled, "Valentin" and the "E" was backwards.

Simon winced, but then smiled. "Uh…I'm…it's great, Theodore." Theodore smiled giddily and hugged the card. "Thanks, Simon. Is that yours for Jeanette?" he asked, peering over at the paper Simon had.

"Yep, i-is it any good?" he asked nervously. It was on light blue construction paper. On it were the words "Be Mine" in bright red with lace around it.

"That's great Simon." Theodore said.

"Thanks," Simon said. "I was trying to-" Simon began saying, but got cut off by a loud yell.

"IIIIIIIIINNN COOOOMIIIINNNG!" it said. It was Alvin. He was running through the door and started to slide on the floor towards Simon and Theodore.

"Gaaah!" They said, and moved their Valentine's out of the way. Alvin slid right through them and made a mess out of scraps of paper, lace, ribbon, and glitter before crashing into a wall.

"Urf." Alvin said. He got up and rubbed his head. He got up and stretched his back like an old person does after straining theirs

"So, what are ya guys doin?" he asked. Simon and Theodore glared at him.

"Alvin, what the heck are you doing?" Simon exclaimed.

"Lookin for you guys." He said, and took Simon's card. "What are y'all doing in here?"

Simon snatched the card back. "We're making Valentine's Day cards for the girls." He said.

"Shouldn't you be making one for Brittany?" Theodore asked. Alvin folded his arms.

"Tcch, no. Why would I?" Simon and Theodore gasped.

"What?" Simon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to give Valentine's to girls you like." Theodore said. Alvin blushed.

"And, maybe I don't wanna give her one." He said, flustered. Simon and Theodore looked at each other again. Suddenly, Simon had it. He grinned.

"You're afraid to, aren't you?" he asked, teasingly.

"NO!" Alvin said, pushing him back, though not hard enough to hurt him. Simon nudged Theodore, who chuckled slightly.

"Come on, Alvin." Simon said. "Admit it. You don't know how to give a girl more than a flirt."

"SHUT UP! You can't even talk to Jeanette without saying something stupid." He said, quieting Simon. "But, whatever, fine I'll make her a card. But it's because _you _guys told me to." He said and left the room.

Simon grinned toward Theodore, who high fived him.

Alvin grumpily walked toward his room with his hands in his pockets and his head hung. He knew the truth; and the truth was what Simon had said. He was terrified to give Brittany a Valentine. What if she didn't like it? What if she laughed at it? All he could hope for was that she didn't get him anything. Then, of course, he wouldn't give her anything, which made sense in his mind.

"_Yeah, that's it. I won't give it to her if she doesn't get me anything_." He thought. He sat down and began working on a card.

* * *

**Wow, that sucked, so will this whole story actually, it really doesn't seem to flow to me.**


	2. The Hot Heads

**I like really don't like this story, it's really suckish and is missing important details, but I don't know what to do about it. It just don't flow and it needs to. Sigh…**

* * *

Valentine's Day had arrived, but even though it is a holiday, it is always spent at school.

Upon returning home from school, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, oddly, we separated as the relaxed at home for some reason.

That is until…

Alvin was just about to go to the kitchen for a snack, when he heard a voice calling him.

"Alvin!" it called. Alvin slid on his paws into a stop and turned around. It was Brittany running toward him.

"Oh, hey Brit. What's up?" he said, cool-like. She stood up and straightened her hair

"I have something…I want…to give you…" she said inbetween pants. Alvin's heart jumped. Was it a Valentine? He didn't know, but just in case it was…

"O-okay. Just…uh…bring it to me in the spare room." He said. (**IDK if they have a spare room, just picture it as a large, basically empty room. But it has furniture.**)

Brittany didn't know why she had to go in the spare room, but she agreed.

"Okay, I'll meet you in there." She said and rushed off to get his card.

Moments later Brittany arrived at the door. She peered in to see if Alvin was already in there. He was, but he wasn't looking in her direction. She took it as an easy opportunity. She hid her large card behind her back, meaning, it wasn't really _hiding_, but she thought "a present is better given, if it is behind your back."

"Alvin," she said as he turned around. "Surprise!" she said, revealing the card. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Alvin was in shock. He never imagined she'd give him such an extravagant card. It was huge and red, and had his favorite thing on it, _his name_. Alvin blushed.

"_Why would she give me a card like this? Maybe…" _he though. He finally regained his cool composure.

"Thanks for the card, Brit." He said. "It's great." She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Eh, it was nothing." She said. "I'm glad you like it." They were quite for a second.

Brittany started to think he hadn't gotten her anything.

"_H-he must not want to."_ She thought. "_How embarrassing, to give a Valentine and not get one? Now he'll surely know…"_

He sucked in his breath. It was now or never.

"Hey, uh, wait right there." He said. Brittany's ears perked up. Had he gotten her something after all? She sighed a light sigh of relief. Alvin ran behind the couch.

To Brittany's surprise, he emerged with a card as large as hers. It was pink and had glitter all over it, _all over it_. The construction paper cover was not even visible. But a red ribbon in the shape of the words "Happy Valentine's Day" and the even bigger, "Brittany" was clearly visible.

Brittany's heart stopped. It was beautiful. She never imagined Alvin would or could make such a card. She took it into her paws.

"Oh Alvin, it's…it's…" she stuttered, breathless. Alvin nodded.

"Yep, it's good, I know." He said smugly, wiping his paws on his hoodie. She playfully punched him.

* * *

"WOW! You got _all_ those today?" Brittany exclaimed, looking at the large pile of Valentine's placed in front of her, _her own card_ topping it off.

"Yep, all of them." Alvin replied.

"From?" she questioned. Alvin grinned.

"Who do ya think? Girls at school, girls on the bus, a girl down the street." He gloated. "I'm just too much for 'em."

"Oh." Brittany whispered. She hadn't realized Alvin was _that_ popular.

"Oh yeah," he added. "and I've been getting kissed all day." Brittany smirked at that one.

"Pssh." She said. "Yeah, kisses from the girls again." Alvin looked at her. Shouldn't she be in awe like before?

"Yeah, so what?" he asked. She smirked again.

"Well they're humans. Humans kiss animals all the time. That didn't mean anything." she said. "You've never had a _real_ kiss before. Y'know, from your own species." She fluffed her hair.

Alvin wasn't impressed. "Yes I have." He said. Brittany wrinkled her nose.

"No you haven't." she replied.

"Yes I have." He said, standing up.

"No, _you haven't_!" Brittany growled, standing with him.

"YES I HAVE!" Alvin retorted, loudly. Then realizing how forceful he must have sounded, sat back down. Brittany sat back down next to him where they previously were.

"Well, jeez." She said, obviously unnerved by his sudden outburst, to Alvin's relief.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well…" she asked. Alvin looked at her.

"Well what?" he asked. She put her paws on her hips.

"Well who was it? Who did you kiss." She asked. Alvin seemed to shrink in his spot.

"Oh, um…well…uh…" he stuttered.

"Well, come on." She said, like a gossiping school-girl. "Gimme the deets!"

"Er…it was…" he said. Brittany's ears lowered. Was it bad?

"Someone I know…?" she asked. Alvin nodded. Brittany slumped back down.

"_Well there's no way it was Jeanette or Eleanor_." She thought.

"It was…May." He said. (**If you haven't read my other story, May is my OC who tricked Alvin into kissing her. In all truthfulness, **_**she kissed him**_**, not vice-versa. **)

Brittany seemed quieter and looked away. "Oh…" she managed to say. Alvin, realizing what'd he'd truly gotten himself into, tried to cheer her up. He threw his arms in the air.

"But hey!" he said. "You know, that was just…y'know…she tricked me and kissed me." He tried to explain. Brittany's ears shot up.

"W-W-Wait?" she said. "_She kissed you_? As in…not the other way around?" Alvin realized that after all this time he still hadn't explained that.

"Oh! Yes, Brit…she…she lied to you. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me…initiated." Brittany breathed a sigh of relief to herself.

"_Whew~ After all this time I thought it was him who did it_." She thought.

Alvin also looked relieved. "And besides, Brit, it wasn't a real kiss." He said and her eyes met his. "I mean, it wasn't real like…" he said and looked down. He realized he'd accidentally put his paw on top of hers. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Like…" she repeated, leaning closer to him.

"Like…" he said again, closer to her.

"Like…" she said and smiled.

And then, their soft, fluffy lips lightly met. It was only for about 5 seconds before they pulled apart, their faces burning. They were both smiling and looking at the other out of the corner of their eye.

"Like…that." Alvin finally said. Brittany nodded.

"So…er…wanna go get some Valentine's cookies? I think Ellie and Theo are making some now." Brittany suggested.

"Sure!" Alvin said. "I'll meet you there in a sec." he said. Brittany nodded and blissfully bounded off. Alvin pushed all of his Valentine's under a table and headed to bring Brittany's into his room.

"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't that bad after all." He said.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know bad, don't remind Stella! Stella knows, but she had this idea since chapter 4 of her first story. The kiss was NOT lemme repeat NOT nasty and passionate and stuff, it was supposed to be cute. Yes peeps NO TOUNGE ya nastys XD XD. Okay okay, so the next 2 chaps won't be any better. Don't be excited. **


	3. The Shy Kids

**Alright, here's chapter 2, not anything better than before.**

* * *

Jeanette was sitting in the den with her Valentine's Day card for Simon. At first, she had been very excited to give him his card, but after what had happened the day before, she had been slightly nervous to see him again.

Elsewhere in the house, Simon was on his way to find Jeanette to give her her card. But for the same reason she was, he was very nervous to see her.

* * *

Jeanette was working on the finishing touches for her Valentine's Day card for Simon. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She looked and saw… it was Simon.

Jeanette gasped and rolled over onto her card.

Simon was just headed to put the finishing touches up on his card, as well.

As Simon neared, he noticed Jeanette and put his card behind his back.

"Hey Simon!" she laughed awkwardly, still laid out on her card.

"Jeanette! Hehe…what are you doing in here?" he asked just like she did, trying to make sure she couldn't see the words on the card.

"Oh nothing!" She said. She stood up. In doing so, she noticed Simon was hiding something behind his back.

"_Is it a Valentine_?" she thought. "_He seems nervous…is it for…_"

"Whacha got behind your back?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh this?" he asked, glancing back. "Oh it's nothing nothing. But…" he peered behind her at her card. "What's that _you _have?"

"Oh, this is just uh…a piece of paper." She gave the awful cover up. Simon walked around her trying to see.

"Come on, just tell me what it is." He said, playfully. She laughed and did the same to him, trying to see his card.

"No way! You tell me what _you_ have." She said. Pretty soon they were just encircling each other, trying to see what the other had.

Then, they became so entangled that they each accidentally stepped on the other's tail. At the same time, realizing they'd stepped on the other's tail, they looked down and said,

"Ouch, oh, sorry," and then both looked up and realized they were nose to nose. They're lips had almost touched. Jeanette immediately fell back and Simon jumped back a bit.

"Ah…are you okay?" he asked Jeanette, blushing. Jeanette lay stomach down on her card. Her appendages sprawled out to cover it as much as she could. Flustered and nervous, she replied,

"Fine, it's fine." And chuckling added, "Everything's good." Simon nodded. He just wanted out of there; he could finish his card in his own room.

"Well, uh…see ya later, I guess." He said, exiting backward. She gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, yeah." She said. "Bye!" Simon walked backward until her reached the door, then turned around and ran out. As he left, Jeanette sighed out loud. Then, she face-palmed.

* * *

And for that reason, both chipmunks were terrified to see the other. Since that moment a few days prior, they hadn't spoken of what had happened and weren't so eager to now.

But Simon, being the obvious brave of the two, made the effort to go to her instead of waiting until she saw him.

He saw her sitting in the windowsill of the den and approached. But when he reached her, he heard the most beautiful voice. It was her singing to herself, not a real song, just a "la, la, la" tune, but to Simon, it was the most melodic thing he'd ever heard. He approached her, as if drawn in by the song.

Jeanette was humming, but she could see through the window's screen that Simon was behind her. She screamed and fell on the floor, dragging the card down with her. Simon rushed to her aid.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry I scared you." Jeanette stood up and brushed herself off.

"Nope, no. It's fine, I'm okay." She reassured. She picked up her card. "Happy Valentine's Day, Simon." She said, blushing lightly.

"Thanks, Jeanette." He said, accepting hers. "And here's one for you. Happy Valentine's Day." He said, handing her her card. She giggled and took it.

They both looked all over the card, scanning it for its bright colors and glitters. (**They're chipmunks. It's not like they wrote words on it; they're only interested in the pretty shininess, like I think a rodent would do.)**

"This is great, thanks, Jeanette." Simon said. Jeanette blushed.

"Thank you too, Simon." She said. "This is the first real Valentine I've ever gotten." She said. Simon's ears twitched.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

* * *

"Back in the forest, before we came to America, on Valentine's Day, the other creatures would always gives us special gifts since we were the only girls in that forest." She explained as they sat on a box, sunlight falling on them. (**They moved there after Simon asked; like a sence switch.)**

"Oh, okay." Simon said. "So, how could mine be the first you ever got?" Jeanette fiddled with her fingers.

"Well…uh…I never really got anything…" she mumbled. Simon's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What?" Simon said, unbelievingly. "How come…why didn't you ever…" he was asking before Jeanette just answered.

"Well, you know…" she kept playing with her fingers. "Brittany's the pretty one and well, Eleanor's the cute one…and well…I'm just…the third one." She said quietly.

Simon stared at her. They were silent for a second. He didn't know what he could say. Well, actually he did, but was just shy to say anything. Then, she spoke again.

"I mean…even when June was here…" she said, Simon cringing at the mention of one of the girl chipmunks from Las Mes. "She told me that I didn't have very good style and…" she was saying, but Simon now felt he _had _to say something. **(My OC June, if you don't know her is a "female dog")**

"Jeanette, don't you believe anything that June said!" he exclaimed, standing up. "She's just a liar and…well she's evil!"

"Simon I-" Jeanette tried to say, but Simon wasn't done yet.

"You're beautiful and I can't imagine why you didn't get anything when you lived in the woods. You have a great personality and are much more than "the third one."" He ranted. Jeanette blushed. Simon, noticed and sat down, slightly embarrassed.

"Err…sorry for getting worked up like that…" he said, sheepishly. Jeanette smiled.

"Thanks Simon, what you said really means a lot." She said. "You're a great friend." She said, making him blush, to which, she giggled at. Simon sat back down next to her saying,

"Thanks Jeanette." And she smiled. At that moment, their eyes met.

"_His eyes … they're like the sky.._." Jeanette thought.

"_Her eyes…they are sparkling…like the ocean.._." Simon thought.

In embarrassment, they both looked away. But, for some reason, they both turned back and looked at the other again. The faces drew closer and closer, as if by magnetic attraction.

Slowly, their eyelids drooped, the fell closed as their fluffy lips finally met. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was the best ever to them; of course, since it was their first. As it ended, they pulled away, blushing, as they hadn't expected the kiss to happen in the first place.

Jeanette smiled and was playing with her glasses and Simon smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…um…" he said. "Hehe…wanna go get some Valentine's Day cookies," he cleared his throat. "from Theodore and Eleanor in the kitchen?" he finished. Jeanette laughed at his nervousness and agreed.

"Okay." She said.

"Great." Simon said as they both stood up. He looked down and saw Jeanette was holding his paw. He looked at her in slight shock and she just smiled sheepishly. Simon smiled and they both walked to the kitchen.

"_Best Valentine's Day ever…"_ they both thought.

* * *

**Hmm, uhn…just read the next one. I really am not feeling this one…**

**Incase ur not paying attention, that section was a flashback explaning why they were afraid to see each other, but I couldn't italize all of it because some empahsis woulda been removed. Urrrgggg Stella is bad at this.**


	4. The Open Babies

**The final chapter. If you are not sure of what this chapter will have in it, you needz to work on your context clues. Okay I will hint…short, green wearing, food loving, names end in "ORE"; okay hint over.**

* * *

In the kitchen right now was Eleanor. She was mixing some cookie batter and was just about to put it in the oven. Theodore had been helping her, but he said he had to go do something.

Eleanor scratched her head, stirring the batter. "Where could Theodore have gone?" she wondered. She kept stirring when she heard a voice. She looked down and saw what looked like a moving card.

She sweat-dropped. "A moving card?" she wondered out loud. She stopped stirring and jumped from a book she was standing on and looked down. It was then she noticed the little legs. It was Theodore.

She giggled at him. "Theodore, what are you doing down there?" she laughed. Surprised, Theodore looked up and smiled. He climbed his way back up to the top of the table to wear Eleanor was.

"Hey Eleanor." He said, breathlessly. "Oh well, this was supposed to be a surprise until I actually gave it to you." He said in a disappointed voice, but then smiled happily. "But since you've seen it already…" he handed he the card. "Here you go! Happy Valentine's Day!" he said. Eleanor smiled and happily accepted it.

"Thanks Theodore!" she grinned. "I have one for you, too." She said and scurried over to the edge of the table and did a long leap over to the counter, where she athletically grabbed the curtain by the window to swing over to a box of cereal. She reached for something behind it. Theodore saw it was a card. He smiled giddily.

Eleanor swung back over to the table on the curtain and did an air somersault to make sure she landed back on the table instead of to the floor. She made it and gracefully landed.  
"Ta-da!~" she sang. Theodore clapped. She handed him the card.

"Thanks Eleanor!" he said. "It's great!"

"And yours is beautiful." She said, hugging him around the neck.

* * *

After putting the cookies in the oven, Theodore and Eleanor decided to wait on the table for them to finish.

"These are gonna be great!" Theodore said, sniffing the air.

"Well, they'll be ready soon!" Eleanor said, excitedly.

"I'm afraid I'll eat all of them." Theodore said, laughing.

"I wish I could eat that many." Eleanor said. "But I probably shouldn't…" she said, quieter. But Theodore heard her.

"Huh?" he asked, concerned. She shrugged.

"Well, I think maybe I should just cut back on that kind of stuff." She said. Theodore went closer to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Eleanor?" he said. "You love cookies. And why do you think you need to cut back on them?"

"Well, back when September was here…she made me…run on the treadmill for 45 minutes and-" but Theodore, remembering well this event, interrupted. **(My OC September tricked Theodore into helping her get Eleanor on a treadmill in an attempt to get rid of her so she could play with Theodore by herself.)**

"Wait a minute…45 minutes?" he asked. "That-that's not what she was supposed to do." Eleanor's ears twitched.

"Huh?" she asked. Theodore shook his head.

"She said 15 at most, but never 45." He said sadly. "I had no you ran for that long. Are you okay?" he asked her even though it was well over a month ago that had happened. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, then sadly looked at him. "Do you…so you think I need to lose weight?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"No no!" he said. "I…September said it would help you be faster and stuff and then you'd be able to play with us more. I never really understood what she meant, but I believed her. I don't think you need to lose any weight." Eleanor's eyes shimmered.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said, then added. "You did all of those flips and jumps to get my card, remember? That's better than anything I've ever seen before." Theodore said. Eleanor hugged him around the neck.

"Aww, thanks, Theodore." She said. "You're the nicest, best friend I've ever had!" she said, making him blush.

"Hehe…best friend?" he asked. Eleanor nodded, holding him paws.

"Yup, you're the best." She said, and without even thinking about it, kissed him on the cheek. His blush deepened and he touched the spot where he kissed her. She giggled.

"What was t-that for?" he stuttered, grinning.

"That was for being a good friend." She said. She walked over to him and put her nose to his.

"And this…is for Valentine's Day." She said and kissed him on the lips, to which he kissed back. It was about four seconds, because four seconds later, a loud _ding _sounded. It was the oven. The cookies were done.

They pulled away, blushing and smiling.

"The cookies are done!" they exclaimed.

"I can't wait to eat five of them!" Eleanor said, making Theodore smile.

"Oh boy!" they heard other voices say. They looked down to see their siblings.

"Hey, Theo!" Alvin said, climbing up. "Smells like cookies!" he said, rubbing his head.

"Yep." He answered. The others also climbed up and tried helped them get them out of the oven, but that was harder than getting them in.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance." They heard two voices say.

"Hi Dave! Hi Claire!" They said when they saw them.

"Good to see ya, old boy." Alvin said.

* * *

Dave got out the cookies and they all sat around the couch watching, _A Charlie Brown Valentine._ Everybody had at least three cookies. The Chipettes leaned against their counter-part. Dave and Claire smiled at them.

"Seems like they had a pretty good Valentine's Day." Dave told her.

"Yep." She said. "I figured they would." Dave raised and eyebrow.

"And how's that?" he asked. Claire smirked.

"Women's intuition." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back to the couch.

"You go Dave!" Alvin said out loud, causing everyone to laugh.

"But, Dave, you gotta lemme give you some pointers on women, kay?" he said. Dave rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get ya for that one." He said.

"Oh no, you won't!" Alvin challenged. And ran out of the room.

"AAAAALVIIIIIN!" he called. And chased him all throughout the house.

* * *

**Okay now this story is over and I hate its guts. Well, I know it's bad, but like I said, I wanted to do this since a year ago and doggone it, I did it. So that's that now.**


End file.
